The Choice of Blood
by Sinistra
Summary: A au B/V get together and a possible G/CC and K/18. It's a vampire get together. Vampire hunters, vampires, lust, violence, and foul language are listed in this fic. er... ya please R&R **CHAPTER 2 UP**
1. Default Chapter

**Author: **Sinistra

**Rating:** PG -13

**Warning:** Violence/angst/foul language – all through out the fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with DBZ or vampires *shudder*

**   Authors Note: **I feel really stupid saying this but I was inspired to write a vampire fic after I watched Dracula 2000 ^^ Sounds stupid I know but it's true lol. Anyway vampire based fic on dragonball z, I'm not going to give out what time period it's set in, who's the vampire, and who's the vampire hunter. You'll have to guess. All will be revealed either in 2nd or 3rd chapter – depending on how many reviews *hint hint* This fic sounds dark as well, but it wont be, I promise.  
Enough talking ON with the fic - Oh and also who ever guesses whose POV this is in this chapter you get a cookie :-)

**Mailing list: ** Anyone want to be in the mailing list email me at fuzzy_fluff_nut@yahoo.com.au and I'll add you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Choice of Blood 

**Prologue**

Many people think vampires are extraordinary creatures, when in actual fact they are creatures that drink the blood of the living. Many people believe that to become a vampire you must be bitten by one, when there are many ways to become one. A child born with long, and sharper canine teeth, someone who commits suicide, one who dies a sudden or violent death, a bat flying over a corpse, or someone that has been bitten and drinks the vampires blood in turn – those are just some other ways to become a vampire. I, myself, have had a close call once. But I'd rather not talk about it, as it happened not more than two nights ago.

A few people in the villages and towns out of the city have been disappearing and as a vampire hunter I investigate these cases, and all of them come up to the same conclusion. Vampires. My father and his father before me were vampire hunters as well, though not to the extent of what I am. Hunting vampires have been in my family for three generations, possibly four, and every son or daughter born had the blood in them to hunt and destroy vampires. My skills are different towards other vampire hunter's; I prefer the quite and investigation approach. Though not many people agree with me.

Everyone's opinion of a vampire hunter is that they find their target, hunt it down and blow their brains out, but that's not true. A vampire hunter has to know the weaknesses of a vampire in order to hunt one. One must know how to hunt, and how to use the limited weapons available, and one must abide by the rules. Every vampire hunter tries not to get civilians involved; any civilian involved is automatically a target for a vampire.

I have been hunting vampires since I was the age of 5. Father disagreed of course but I disobeyed him.

Vampires, the un-dead, the walking dead and zombies, all of those are what people describe vampires as. Yes they are those but no they aren't. They are people that have died before their time. But did they die on purpose? No, most did not, some were turned into vampires by the descriptions above, and others merely died for no reason. I witnessed someone dieing for no reason, it was a child, a child of the age of 12. I studied her skin, growth, bones (feeling through the skin), and muscles. I even took tests – I found nothing that told me how she died. I placed her in the freezer for the next day. I came back the next day and found that some of her limbs moved, her arm was draped over her eyes as to block something out – like light. I moved her arm to her side to reveal her eyes were squinted. As all vampire hunters, I never go anywhere without a cross or some sharp object. I slowly opened her eyes and shone a light into it, her pupils resized once I did that.

I can still remember my reaction when I saw that.

~**Flashback**~

I took a small torch from my pocket and also my stake – which I never go anywhere without it. Placing the stake on the chair beside me and leaned over the small child's body. I was so curious to find out why her arm was draped over her eyes, why her eyes were squinted, why she had moved when no one else had clearance to the area. Slowly peeling her eye-lid open, I shone the torch in. What happened next surprised me, but didn't scare me. Her pupil resized to a small circle as all people's eyes do. Not even thinking twice I moved the torch away and shone it back in the eye, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't.

Just then I felt my jacket move near my stomach, automatically I jumped back, dropped my torch and reached for the cross in my jacket. But I was too slow. The child only 12 years old had jumped up from the table and had her small hand around my neck. Her eyes had gone from a lovely green, to a murky green with red marks around it and I happened to notice that she snarled at me, like all vampires do. I managed to grab the cross from inside my jacket though and pull it out. I pressed it on her bare chest. She screamed at the sudden pain that was caused through the cross. The child moved away from me and continued to snarl, showing the proof that she was a vampire. Keeping the cross out in front of me I started moving towards the stake on the chair. She saw this a bolted – out the ward's door.

"Shit," I swore loudly. Shoved the cross back into my jacket, grabbed the stake and ran after her. Coming out into the main room I heard people screaming down the hall. Sprinting as fast as I could, I came into the room and I saw the child sucking the blood out of a nurse. I ran towards the child automatically and through the stake. She moved her arm up to bloke her heart. She grinned and pulled it out, crushing it in her small hand. I swore again, as she ran for it, this time towards the window. The crash was loud but not as loud as the screams below when the child hit the ground. I looked out of the window – ignoring the glass and stared down at the still frame. People were screaming in the night air as the child lay their emotionless, but I knew better. I ran from the room I was in and towards the stairs. Running as fast as I could and made it to ground level and burst through the doors that someone held open unexpectedly. Running towards where the girl fell I was relieved to see she hadn't moved – but I relieved myself too soon. The child twitched and suddenly jumped up from the ground. The people all around her screamed and started running away.

She looked down at herself in disbeliefs and she suddenly smirked. "I'm alive," I heard her mutter, but before I could do any thing she snapped her head towards me. The look on her face was what all vampires wore once they figured out what they were and who you were. The expression read – 'I am the victor, you are the loser'. I frowned deeply at the child as she continued to smirk at me. Slowly she lifted up her arm and waved at me. My eyes widened and I ran towards her but she disappeared. I looked around frantically, she was only a child and she already knew how to change. I cursed loudly, and snapped at the people around me. Another vampire was loose and it was because I didn't kill her.

~**End Flashback**~

I remember that day clearly I would never forget it. As it was the next day I was called upon a club in the out scuts of the city, there was a disturbance. I didn't even prepare for what I saw. People were screaming and running around the streets, thinking the worst I brought one of my weapons that work good on vampires. A Stainless steel shot gun with premium silver bullets, it never fails – well maybe once or twice. I ran into the club, ignoring all the yells at me to stop. I ran in til I saw what I was looking for. Some cloaked figure was pressing itself against one of the dancers I aimed and shot. The cloaked figure fell to the ground and the dancer ran out side screaming bloody blue murder. I remember walking towards the frame and pulling the cloak back to reveal the girl. The silver bullet was aimed at her temple and went straight through to her brain, killing her instantly, she was lying in her own pool of her deathly coloured blood.

That day will never leave my mind, even if it was 2 years ago. I've had many cases where I haven't even been aware what I've been shooting or at least killing. I didn't even know it was the girl, like I didn't know it was my father those 5 months ago.

He was unguarded, stupid fool. I used to respect my father but until he started hurting mother I started to disrespect him. When mother died I didn't disrespect him no more, I hated him for treating her the way he did, when I was called to identify the body she was bursed and had teeth marks on her broken neck. But she was drained, no longer alive and no longer hurt. She was gone. 5 months ago I remember seeing my father walking the streets at night, with no protection on him at all. I remember walking up to him and yelling at him to explain. He smiled and bared his teeth. Long, sharp canine teeth bore back at me. The words burned me that night and still burn me now.

'I was bitten before your mother died,' he stated simply, 'I chose to be one of them, one of the living dead. It's great don't you see? I told you mother to become a vampire but she wouldn't. So I hit her, once, twice, then a few more times in til she fell and started crying her eyes out. I was disgusted so I put an end to it. I bit her, drained all of her blood and snapped her neck. It was a thrilling experience, and I've continued doing it since then,'

I remember the smug expression upon his face when he said this I was disgusted beyond belief. Then his chuckle ran through my head.

'Nothing to say? Well what a disappointment. Well got to go, got a date tonight and I'm going to suck her dry like I did your mother,' he turned around and laughed into the night as he disappeared. I just stood their numb.

I didn't see my father for about another week. At the airport I was on duty and he was there, I didn't even realise, that is in til I killed him. I shudder as the memory re-services. I didn't cry over his death, I still despise him even in his death. He taught me everything I knew, he told me never to go over to the vampires, he told me this and he broke what he had promised me. 'I'll never go over to the fricken walking dead, I'll kill myself before that happens'. 

I sigh as I place my pen back into its holder and shut my diary close. After the event two days ago I haven't been hunting, and today was my day off anyway. So I have been writing in my diary. Explaining what are vampires, why they are vampires, and memories of vampires. They are extraordinary creatures yes, but they are dangerous and only people that have the strength to hunt them are the ones that have had previous vampire hunters in the family. Mine was my father and grandfather. Grandfather died of age and father well – you know the story.

Silver bullets, stakes, the be-head, or sunlight are the only methods that can kill them, they feed of the living and they strive by night. They live by their own rules and fail to live by ours. They are vampires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** Guess what?? I'm a vampire!! It's true! Really, when people believed in vampires over in Greece people with red hair were considered vampires!! Wwweeeeee I'm a vampire – yes I'm a red head lol. Sorry I'm a bit high from writing all of that; it's a bit dark than what I'm used to. Oh well! Please R&R – it'll be greatly appreciated. And yes don't worry this is only the prologue, this is still dbz related. You'll see.****


	2. Close Call Part 1

**Author: **Sinistra

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Violence and foul language in this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with DBZ or vampires *shudder*

**   Authors Note: **Sorry about the lack of posting, I had writers block. This chapter has got dbz characters in it but it's too hard to keep them nameless so I'm just going to say them okies!

**Mailing list: ** Anyone want to be in the mailing list email me at fuzzy_fluff_nut@yahoo.com.au and I'll add you

*** = Another person's POV 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choice of Blood 

**Close Call (set the two nights ago)**

I'm on duty tonight at club Tai; my supervisor has informed me that several vampires have targeted Club Tai in the last few weeks. Tonight I hope to find the vampires responsible. Five dead, two transformed and one fighting for life, are the only victims I am aware of. It seems that they are coming here to feed not create. Which, in a way, sounds strange to me. Every vampire I have come across they have always been trying to create but I've stopped them. Vampires' coming to a nightclub just to feed sounds a little weird comparing it to my past experience.

I sigh as I continue to memorise the notes I have, as I get dressed. Club Tai isn't the friendliest places to go to, especially since it is a stripper's bar. I shudder at the thought of having to walk through a nightclub with men groping you all the time, whether straight or gay. Grabbing my brush, I stroke it through my hair and placing it back down once I'm finished. Checking myself in the mirror I smile. I have a simple blood red polo shirt on, leather pants, black boots and a knee length black leather jacket. Walking over to my closet I open it and shove all f my clothes to the side, revealing a small blue button and a number pad next to it. Typing in a four-digit code I press the button. The back of my wardrobe opens and reveals everything a vampire hunter needs – weapons. I quickly grab three boxes of premium silver bullets, my Stainless steel shot gun, one cross and three stakes. I prefer to stick with the guns as they work quicker.

Placing them in hidden pockets inside my jacket, I fasten it up and go back to fix my hair roughly. Several minutes later my hair is done in a high Chinese bun, with the needles to add. Smirking at my reflection I grab my keys from the kitchen bench and go down to the garage, after locking the main houses door. I will be meeting a friend there to help me out; she's got an attitude to match her style sometimes. I can't help but laugh at that. Hopping into my midnight blue corvette I start towards my destination: Club Tai.

***

Goku/Kakarott

I grab more off the lean red meat on the table and stuff in into my mouth eating whole-heartedly. People, the living, believe that Vampires don't eat. I snort in amusement. Vampires do eat, red meat – and lots of it – minor vegetables and blood – though not very often. My stomach growls in impatience as my thoughts drift yet again as I do not concentrate at the task at hand. Food. I grab hands fulls of meat and sallow it ignoring the fellow vampire entering the kitchen. I feel his eyes boring at what I'm stuffing into my mouth at once. Suddenly I hear a sickly groan. Turning in my chair I face him as he holds his stomach, my mouth over flowing with food.

"Whas brong? Brungry?" I ask innocently, not realising that the groan he made was because of how much I eat. He frowns at me and shakes his head in amusement. I tilt my head slightly in confusion.

"No, I'm not hungry, Goku" I see him frown, "I actually came here to tell you that Vegeta said," I hear him clear his voice and put on a deep gruff voice, "Get that mother fucking arsehole down here this minute!!! (**AN:** I warned you it was foul didn't I?) And if he is stuffing his face tell him if he doesn't leave that fucking kitchen, when we come back I'll personally tear it apart!!" I see the short man smile and bow slightly, "The message: From 'Vegeta,'" I sallow what food I had in my mouth and grumble a curse. 

"Fine. Go tell shit head, Kuririn, I'll be down once I get dressed," with that I stand up and stalk past the small man, leaving the confused vampire behind with my attitude. Usually I would of told him to tell Vegeta to go and find a whore. But if he threatens the kitchen, I can't help but obey his orders. I turn sharply and open the door to my quarters. Walking over to my wardrobe I open it to reveal, a dark blue cape, several dark orange clothes (which almost looked red) and some blue wristbands. I strip off the clothes I have and place those on roughly cursing as I trip over the small stool next to me. Standing back up I kick the stool out the window in my room. I stand their lessening in til I hear a loud thump and a very loud curse. I smirk in success as it hit my target.

Grabbing my dark blue and orange boots from the side of my bed, I scurry down the staircase while hopping on one foot to put my boots on. Quickly running through the hallways I hear yelling further ahead, "That no good for nothing dumb arse," I heard Vegeta yell furiously, "aw c'mon he probably didn't know you'll down here," I hear Kuririn toss back. I frown, I did know he was down there I just don't like the kitchen threatened. I step out into the cool nights air and Vegeta turns to snarls at me. I know I will cop it later. Turning on his heel Vegeta lead the way down the staircase from the house (actually more like a 3 story mansion) down to two vehicles. A midnight blue Mercedes (**AN:** I like those cars ^^) and a black Suzuki motorbike (**AN:** Like those too…), I automatically turned to the Mercedes with Kuririn following behind. As usual, Vegeta takes the motorcycle as he takes off I follow in the Mercedes.

"Are you alright tonight?" I hear Kuririn ask with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" I asked innocently, I sneak a peak at Kuririn from the corner of my eye. He is wringing his hands around his cape, which isn't like him.

"It's just that well you've never done anything to anger 'him'," he jerked his head towards the red lights a head of us, "before. And well, it's just weird," he trails off as uncertain as to what to say. I frown.

"I don't like the kitchen being threatened," My friend laughs out loud, and I turn fully to face him, "What?" I think I have a ridiculous expression upon my face as he laughs even harder.

"Nothing, nothing," he snorts, "you can never think with your head can you?" he laughs, I frown. We went silent after that but it only lasted for about 10 minutes as we stopped outside a club: Club Tai. After parking the car I hop out and follow Vegeta towards the start of the que. One of the bodyguards standing there stops us and he frowns as the cue yells and curses at us to get at the back of the line. I start to lean down to whisper something in Kuririn's ear when Vegeta pulls something out of his jacket and leans forward to whisper something. The Bodyguard nods and allows us in. My friend and myself follow in confusion.

"What did you say to him?" I ask Vegeta he smirks and continues walking.

"I didn't say anything, Kakarott. I just gave him a 100 dollar bill that's all," he shrugged, "Humans, they believe anything you give them," I shake my head in amusement, but I look up as someone hurries past me ushering an excuse me after. Moments later a flash of blue nearly knocks me to the wall the female ushered an apology she didn't watch where she was going and bumped right into him, Vegeta. I straighten quickly as he rounds on the female but she says sorry and runs after the previous girl. I stand there in confusion after Vegeta growls and continues further into the club.

***

B/Buruma/Bulma (which ever way my mind veers to write it)

The man I just bumped had an intoxicating scent about him, his onyx eyes I would of have melted in if I hadn't been here on such important matters. I grumble as I sit down by my best friend waiting for another one of our people to come. I can tell that she senses that I'm pissed for some reason but I am thankful she doesn't bring it up in the matter. I slouch back into the comfy half moon chair and sigh. I wish I wasn't here to deal with vampires in fact I wish I wasn't here at all. All of these men think you're a free and easy lay that is in til they see what's inside our jackets. Guns, bullets, crosses, steaks I smirk which earns a curious looks from Chichi. I turn to her and frown.

"What?" I ask innocently. She smiled and shakes her head.

"Nothing, you had that smirk on your face again," she said and sat back into the chair. I smiled.

"Yeah I was just thinking about what a man's reaction will be when they see the weapons on us!" This earns a chuckle from her, and I close my eyes but too soon as some one calls my name. I look up and another female runs over towards Chichi and I. Wearing leather pants, a pale yellow polo shirt, black boots and her jacket in her hand (which looked very bulky) she came over and plopped down next to me. I smiled, as did Chichi.

"Long time no see?" I say pleased that we are all together, the Blonde smiles.

"Yeah I know," She smiles and looks over the bar railings down at the dancing adults and older teenagers. I watch her carefully and suddenly her eyes squint. I turn in my seat and looks over the railings as well, Chichi gets the idea and follows suit.

"What is it Juu?" I ask not taking my eyes of the moving crowd. A strand of hair falls out of place and Juu purposely pushes it back using her elbow to point (not making it obvious) to the man I bumped into earlier. He was dancing with once of the many females of the club and was leading her out of the place. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look in til I saw him smirk. That smirk showed more than I like. Sharp canine teeth glistened and it was plainly obvious what he was. I curse inwardly as I turn around and climbing roughly over the table, my friend's look back at me with a quizzical expression upon their faces.

"That man has two other men with him. Find them and deal with them," and with that I turn around and run off but I'm soon stopped by yelling, "What?" I turn back irritated to my friends.

"What do they look like?" Juu asks like it as the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her dumbfounded in til it actually dawned on me. I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity.

"Oh! Sorry. Well I didn't really get a look at them but I know one's short with black hair, and the other is really tall with his hair going out in every direction," I pause as in confusion, I shrug, "I think," Chichi groans and I hear Juu chuckle as they catch up to me. Juu places a slender hand on my shoulder.

"Your really hopeless some times B, you know that don't you?" she chuckles as she slips her jacket back on, "Oh well lets go and find us some vampires!! I bag the midget!" Chichi turns sharply on Juu and I stand there in amusement.

"Juuhachigou!! You know this is not a game," Chichi was saying this through clenched teeth and was going to continue when Juuhachigou held up her hand to silence her.

"I know, I know," she smirks suddenly and opened her mouth to speak, but I think quickly and clip her over the head. Juu winches as my hand collides and stares at me.

"We are not hear to argue," I frown as time is passing and that, that, Vampire most likely is sucking out that girls blood by now, "Chichi go after the tall one, Juu go after your midget!" and with that I turn around and slide down the railings of the spiral staircase to the ground floor. I groan as I see all the males yelling and cheering on the stripers and all the while groping the very few females in the club. I take a deep breath and push my way through the crowd, while all the while keeping my arms folded over my chest. At least I could save some of my modesty. I see the door that the man led that poor girl through. Almost there. 10 metres, 6 metres, 4 metres… and I shriek as someone groped my rear. I turn around and automatically punch the guy straight in the face. He falls back on the floor knocked unconscious; no one around seemed to notice what I did. Shuddering in disgust I run towards the door trying to get my mind of the man groping me.  Pushing it open I run outside into the back of the club, I look around and all I see are boxes and another door to the right. Suddenly I hear a screech and I run towards the sound, rounding the corner of the alley I come across something wagging in the air. I skid to a halt and stare at it in til I hear a sob, cursing I run towards the wagging appendix and grab it, there is a startled yell and the owner of the wagging thing turned around and pushed me off of him.

He glared at me through onyx eyes and snarled, turning on the girl he snapped her neck. I gasp. I have never seen a vampire kill its meal before unless all the blood was drained, and I know all of the blood wasn't drained, the man chuckles.

"What's wrong wrench?" He smirks, "see something you don't like?" I get up and stare at him. Swallowing a lump that had formed in my throat I spoke.

"I thought vampires didn't kill their meal unless all blood was drained," it wasn't a question; it was more like a statement. The man frowns.

"You know what I am? Smart little wrench aren't we," I decide to ignore that comment, and he realises that once I'm not going to say anything he continues, "Vampires don't finish a meal if their interrupted," it was as simple as that, a simple answer to a confused statement. I was going to ask something else but two forms came skidding to a halt around the corner. I turned and jumped back automatically. It was the tall and short one.

"Vegeta!" the short man breathed heavily as he tried to get out what he wanted to say, while the other man was looking back the way they came – as if keeping an eye out, "there… there are vampire hunters here!" he finally gets up and Vegeta stiffens. 

"Where? Who?" he snapped but the tall man made a noise that made Vegeta forget his question and get into a fighting position. I find this entertaining as Vampires aren't usually like this but then again, I usually don't suss out the vampires I just go a head and kill them!! I quickly get my gun out and some bullets, I will not load it yet. I watch the other two vampires as they slowly inch away from the corner and towards the one they call Vegeta. Soon I see Juu and Chichi come into view holding their guns out in front of them and they're cross necklace in view. Vegeta snarled and got further down into his fighting position. The twitching appendix that I saw earlier had wrapped itself around his waist – I knew that because I could see his jacket twitch every now and again. Chichi caught my eye and smiled.

"They were easier than we thought," she smiled and I returned it loading my gun and pointing it out in front of me towards Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and snarled as he got back in fighting position facing me. I smirked.

"Didn't think I was a vampire hunter now did you?" I forcefully made my smirk into a cruel smile, "And like all vampire hunters they kill their prime suspects – vampires!" and with that said I shot my gun at the same time as Juu and Chichi did. I didn't have time to react as two silver bullets came hurtling towards me, but I did manage to twist sideways and both bullets caught the back and front of me. I cried out in pain as I felt the deep cut after the bullets went past me. I collapsed to the ground but soon two figures were beside me.

"Shit! Buruma we're so sorry," I heard Chichi usher, "When we shot our guns they… they just disappeared. Disappeared!!" My eyes shot open at the news of that, quickly I gathered my strength and stood again. I looked down at my chest. It has ripped my midnight blue polo shirt (**AN:** I like my polo shirts don't I??) right across my chest. The cut was deep and bleeding a lot, I cursed loudly. I didn't want to know what my back looked like. I grumbled and got the rest of my bullets out of my jacket and stuffed them in a pocket of my mini black leather skirt. I looked at Juu and Chichi.

"We underestimated them," I stated the obvious, "There still around here some where all we need to do know is…" I stop short as the ground shakes slightly. After the ground stops shaking I swallowed another lump in my throat. Opening my mouth I began to speak again but I was cut short as the wall on our right sort of exploded and a figure came straight at us – no sorry straight at me!! The figure hit me on my shoulder squarely and I went through the opposite wall. I groaned and got out of the rubble just in time to hear and figure yell.

"Kakarott!! Kuririn!! Get the other two wrenches!!" I curse as the figure came at me again. He stopped in front of me and smirked. I frowned but just as I did that I heard yells and a couple of crashes behind Vegeta. I snarl at him lift my knee to his groan. But he stops it and smirks.

"I am not like those other dim-witted vampires you face," his smirk suddenly turned into a sneer, "I am one of the rarest!!" And with those words said he punched me in my stomach, which caused me to go through another wall – back into Club Tai.

***

Juu/Juuhachigou

I curse as I pull myself out of the rubbish bin and dusted my self off. Looking around I lost site of the man that attacked me. Unlike Chichi and Buruma this vampire through me in the bin. I curse again, I think I rather be thrown threw a wall!! Thinking quickly I reload my gun and put my senses up to full so I could sense the bastard. I look around frantically tarrying to locate him but to no anvil. I sigh slagging my shoulders; its no use Vampires had a way of hiding their power. Suddenly I felt the air shift behind me and I automatically duck, missing the small man's foot by at least an inch. Thinking quickly I do a ground round house kick and aim it at his stomach, but he catches my foot. Slowly I can feel him putting pressure on my foot as I struggled, looking up at his face I saw that he was looking at me – not even realising that he was putting pressure on my foot.

I yelp unexpectedly as he puts more pressure on my foot but I also notice that my sound of alarm made him blink. It took a few seconds but he let go of my foot and I automatically stood, but I stumbled towards him. _Shit, shit, shit, shit Juu this is a good way to get bitten!!_ I cursed myself in my mind as I connected with his chest. I pulled back but his arms caught me around my waist bringing me to my knees so we were face to face. I gulped as I tried to feel for my gun on the ground, but the small man chuckled.

"It's no use trying to find it," I looked up at his eyes, and I could see a hint of amusement in them, "I have your precious gun right here," I looked at him dumbfounded as his arms didn't move but something silver caught my eye and I looked over his shoulder, there was my gun hanging by a furry appendix that happened to be joined to the man. He chuckled again. Frowning I decided the only thing I can do will be to try to get my gun back, so I tried. Struggling against the small vampire seemed a lot harder than what I thought, he had an excellent grip on me and I could hardly move my arms. He chuckled.

"There's no use trying to get away from me! I might be small but I am a lot stronger than you," for some reason this scent a shiver down my spine. Those words just seemed so alluring to me that if I didn't know any better I would of thought I knew this man personally. I shook my head violently and tried to struggle again but his grip tightened, "Tsk, tsk, tsk now what did I say about trying to get away from me?" this time the man whispered it in my ear I shivered involuntary. Suddenly he licked my ear lobe and I yelped in surprise and again tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened it.

"Let me go," I snarled but I think it turned out more like a whimper. The man chuckled.

"Not just yet," he said still next to my ear, I looked past him at his tail still holding my gun. I had to get it – wait!! I smirked suddenly and balled my hands together (they were positioned in front of her but between Kuririn's and her body) and slammed them into the vampire's groin. I grinned as I heard a harsh breath of air sucked in and I take advantage of it and fall back out of his grip. Falling on the ground I swing around to kick him in the face. I grin wickedly as I make contact and force the vampire back a couple of feet. I frown. _I don't get it! That kick should of have least knocked him further away!_ I thought as confusion muddles my mind and he comes back at me. Suddenly I remember his name being called out earlier and I yell it to my surprise and complete shock.

"KURIRIN!!" I close my eyes as I yell it – for some reason I fell scared yelling this out. Maybe it's because he might attack me or it's not his name possibly. I open my eyes to find Kuririn standing they're looking at me with a look of surprise, and anger. I gulp unconsciously as he scowls.

"Don't," he voice was harsh this time, and not the seductive voice that he was using before, "Use, my name _human_," he spat the word human out as if it was dirt. I scrambled back on my backside, trying to get away. Again confusion was muddling in my mind as he rounded on me. I blink a few times trying to clear my mind in til I can see straight. My Gun!! He still has my gun on his tail. I growl and stand up, Kuririn only coming below my breasts. He frowns as I stare at his tail; he suddenly smirks and holds his tail in front of him, my gun still clasped in it. He chuckles.

"I presume this is yours?" his voice, I can tell, is full of amusement. My eyes widen suddenly as I can see his tail squeezing the gun. I run towards him hoping I can just grab it, but I was too late. His tail crushes my gun right in half, the bullets turning to dust as his tail crushes those as well. My gun falls to the ground in pieces. I stop dead in my tracks starring, "What's wrong? Did I render the blonde speechless?" He sneered at me. Growling I take of my jacket off and go into fighting stance. Unlike Chichi and Buruma I have an excellent talent of fighting skills. Kuririn's eyebrow rose.

"You've got to be kidding?" he chuckled but I didn't get out of my stance. He shrugged and jumped, next thing I knew his foot came right into my face. I went through a wall and back into the club!! I groan as I get up but I hear a yell.

"Juu!! Get down!!" I recognise the voice as Chichi's and I fall back into the rubble as a bullet zooms straight over me. Chichi and Buruma must have gotten knocked into the bar as well because the next thing I knew Buruma came hurtling towards me. The breath was drawn out of me when Buruma was knocked right into me. I heard a painful groan and I look at her beaten up body. These vampires were the strongest we've ever faced. Suddenly my breath is once again drawn out of me as Chichi joins the pile!! Her neck was fully in my line of vision and I frown, there were teeth scrapes there. I struggle to get up but it seems that Chichi had been knocked out and Buruma was in too much pain to move.

"SHIT!!!" I curse loudly as I can't even budge. Kuririn suddenly appears and is looking down at my face. His smirking and I can hear the chuckles of the other two not to far away.

"Tsk, tsk what have you gotten your self into wrench??" He reaches down and grabs my face, my eyes widen as he lifts me out from underneath my friends and throws me on a turned over table. I groan as I get up slowly excepted Kuririn to be there, but he wasn't. He and the other two were standing over Buruma and Chichi I growled and got up on unsteady feet but feel back down. They started to talk.

"Teeth scrape Kakarott?" 

"I honestly thought you were more responsible Goku,"

"Marking a Vampire hunter – how sad,"

"I didn't exactly mark her, more like threatened her,"

"And you had to scrap your teeth against her neck?"

"Aw c'mon Kuririn. She wasn't buying it so I had to make it real!"

"You didn't suck her blood did you?" there was a pause as the one named Goku was swirling his tongue around in his mouth, testing for blood.

"Nope. Can't taste any, Vegeta"

"Good. You know the rumour about Vampire Hunters and Vampires…"

"But Vegeta that's only for 'normal' vampires…"

"Kuririn's right Vegeta, were not normal vampires we are the rare type,"

"Too true but I don't want to take any chances! There aren't much of us left and I don't want any contaminated blood in our home!" I heard a snort from Vegeta. My mind was running in circles: Rare type? Not normal vampires? What were they talking about? My thoughts at the precise moment were scrambled and it hurt to think. I let out a groan but I quickly shut my mouth and looked up. I couldn't make my mind up! Were they ignoring me or did they hear me?

"Right Vegeta. I can understand your concern about not wanting contaminated blood in our home, but what about those other vampires that have bitten hunters?"

"Yeah Veg' they have contaminated blood now…" I heard Vegeta growl and his fists clenched together in anger.

"If you remember Kakarott," he spat, " After a year they died because they couldn't survive with the two bloods in their system! And don't call me Veg!" I looked on at the three vampires trying to decide what to do. Their conversation was interesting to listen but it made no sense if I didn't know _what_ they were talking about. Deciding my decision I stand up using the table leg on the turned over table as support. My ankle throbbed and I suspected it was broken – other wise sprained. Either way it hurt like hell. I looked around for a weapon of any kind but nothing seemed reasonable enough. I run my hand over my chain around my neck, my cross still hung there, but Kuririn was still able to touch me. Without getting affected. I curse mentally in frustration, I had no weapons and I couldn't just break one of the table legs!! It's not the right wood. Cursing in my stupidity I look at the three of them and cleared my throat. _'Great Juu! Just great. A great way to get your self killed!'_  Three heads turned my way and Vegeta scowled.

"What wrench?" he growled at me. I blinked a couple of times but I managed to find my voice through the pain running throughout my body.

"I couldn't help but over hear…"

"Couldn't help?" Kuririn laughed, "That's a good one human!" I glared at him but choice not to comment.

"What do you mean by Rare Type?" I blurted out not bothering to buy some time. I snort. Buy some time? Time for what, the police? I laugh mentally at my own stupidity.

"You don't know?" Goku asked confused, I also catch a surprised look on Vegeta's face and a stunned one on Kuririn's. I shake my head no slowly. Vegeta frowned, as did the other two.

"Lets go," Vegeta, said clearly an order. I open my mouth but Goku beats me to speaking.

"Go? Why?" it almost sounded like a whine, like he didn't want to leave.

"Because I said so," Vegeta growled, "And don't say anything otherwise. We leave now!" And with that I watch stunned as Vegeta turns away and walks of towards one of the broken walls, Goku and Kuririn following in suit. I stood there for a couple of minutes looking stunned and confused that was in til I heard a groan. Turning my head sharply towards the source I see Buruma struggling to move under Chichi. I run over as fast as I can with my ankle and fall next to my friends. Lifting Chichi carefully I swing her over my shoulder as I help Buruma to sit up. She was in worse shape than what I knew of. The wounds at the front and back of her caused by the bullets earlier had drenched her whole shirt in crimson blood, and she had other serious wounds on her body. I curse loudly as I see a deep gash in her right shoulder, and several on her exposed stomach, which I presume was torn through the fight.

I stand dodgy and I nearly fell over if Buruma hadn't caught my elbow. I don't smile for a thanks, I don't even acknowledge her as she wraps an arm around my shoulders to help walk towards the back of the club. This fight the three of us lost and there was no room for talking, no room for concern, there was only room for fleeing. I look up suddenly as I hear sirens and I fell Buruma softly tugging on me to keep moving. I do so and slowly we reach the very back of the club. We were both breathing heavily as our wounds slow our progress greatly and carrying Chichi isn't much help. Buruma stops and slowly moves me down to the ground, I put chichi beside me making her head rest on my knee. I look at Buruma in confusion.

"You know what the police think of us," Buruma spoke softly as the wounds she had were making her dizzy,  "I'll bring the vehicles here and we'll drive from here back home," when she said home, I knew she meant the home we regularly went to when ever a situation was getting out of hand.

"What about your motor bike?" I asked. Buruma thought for a moment then spoke.

"I'll try and put what I can with it in the boot," (**AN:** it's possible to put about half a motor bike in ones car boot, it just might fall out that's all…) Buruma stated and slowly started off towards the parking lot. I leaned back onto the cold wall, trying to ease my breathing. I knew Chichi had brought her corvette with her because I saw a red Suzuki motorbike parked next to it which could only belong to Buruma. My vehicle was trashed thus I had to rely on public transport, which I can't help but feel disgusted. A vampire hunter catching public transport is just hilarious but my thoughts soon get interrupted as a soft rumbling comes towards me. I groan and grab Chichi's arm, winging it over my neck while I'm still sitting on the ground I slowly get up but my ankle give way and I stumble a couple of feet before hitting someone cold but slowly warming up.

I look to my side as Buruma takes Chichi from my grasp and walks to the back seat. I watch her lay her down and walk back over towards me. The first question that pops into my head is the first I blurt out.

"Are you going to be alright to drive?" I ask worried that her injuries will affect her driving but to my surprise Buruma smiled.

"Unlike you I'm not hurt much from my knees and below so I think I can drive," I chuckle as she grabs my arm and we both hobble over to the passengers' side of the car. She eases me in and I can't help but feel guilty as she limps over to the driver's side.  I sigh as Buruma reverses out onto the main road and the site that welcomes us is not a shock. Police are everywhere inspecting the place for any evidence what's so ever. People were getting questioned and the club's strippers were all wearing police jackets for protection. We drive slowly past looking at the devastation we caused along with a certain three vampires. I hear Buruma sigh and put her foot down. Continuing down a stretch of road my eyelids begin to droop and I could feel Buruma looking at me every now and again. Finally she spoken, breaking the silence which I longed for to go!

"Have a rest Juu," I hear, she says softly, "You're injured badly and need rest," I snort in amusement.

"I'm not as injured than what you are Buruma," I mumble, my voice quavering. I could almost see Buruma smile.

"True but we hadn't had to fight like that for a long time," she sighs, "Take some rest Juu. Out of all of us, you used your muscles the most, Chichi relied on her weapons than the martial arts she knows, and I," she paused, I didn't look her way as I knew what she was thinking, "I relied on what little skills I have – no Juu let me finish – Intelligence, and technology is my expertise Juu, not fighting. I would of have died if Chichi hadn't stopped Vegeta snapping my neck…" I frown; Chichi stuck her neck out for Buruma without myself knowing. I sigh and close my eyes, taking Buruma's earlier advice. Soon my conscious falls away slowly, my mind becoming blank and my wounds becoming numb. I heard a murmur a faint murmur that told me Buruma will wake me up when we arrive at our home. I welcome the darkness that has engulfed my mind to my whole body. I fall into a painless sleep.

Unbeknown to Juuhachigou though Buruma sat there at the steering wheel driving towards there home thinking of what she could of have lost today, what she would of have lost if it happened to be for Chichi. Tears slightly slid down Buruma's face as she realised how closely she became loosing two things that night: her life and her child hood friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** Okay we that took… how long to get out?? Well I hope it was worth the wait. There is going to be another chapter titled Close Call 2, that is the second day before the prologue that'll explain why Chichi hadn't been hunting etc. Also after the next chapter most of the PoV's will be Buruma and Vegeta though I will change to the others every now and again. Please R&R all of them are appreciated.

The person's POV in the Prologue was Chichi – as it was in the first paragraph here.


	3. Close Call Part 2

**Author: **Sinistra

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Violence and foul language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with DBZ or vampires. *Shudder*

**   Authors Note: **How embarrassing!! Thank you Gravidy for pointing out my spelling error in the last chapter. For those of you that didn't spot it I spelt the "wench" wrong, as I had spelt it "wrench". I hopefully wont be making that mistake again in the future.

On other notice Chi Chi's fight wasn't mentioned in the previous chapter because that's what I wanted it to be like. The two part chapters "Close Call" is set the two days ago that caused Chi Chi to stop hunting. This chapter will mention a lot of Chi Chi's fight with Goku – and also the teeth scrapes as well. So this chapter will mostly be Buruma, Chichi, and Goku's point of view. So don't worry because I am going to mention Chi Chi's fight, I just didn't want it in that last chapter. Oh, and also apart from Juu's ankle, she had much more wrong with her. I mean, if you get thrown through a wall wouldn't you have more injuries too??

Also I'm sorry for the lack of response, I've been very busy over the school holidays, and my father and older sister left on Saturday so it's now only my mother and myself. I might not be updating very much from now on either, school will be starting again for the year in a couple of weeks and I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of homework!!

Anyway that's all I really have to say – I just hope I didn't disappoint anyone with that last chapter. Well please R&R and the quicker you do the less I will have a writer's block!

**Mailing list: ** If anyone wants to be in the mailing list email me at fuzzy_fluff_nut@yahoo.com.au and I will add you.

**Beta-reading:** A great thank you to platinum angel for beta-reading my fic … to make sure I don't to that mistake again … "wrench" vs. "wench" … o.o

*** = Another person's POV 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Choice of Blood**

**Close Call – Part 2**

Chichi winced slightly as I place a wet towel on her neck. She had become conscious when Juu and myself were carrying her up to the house. Since then she hadn't really said anything about her fight with Goku. What she had said though, was that I should be tending to myself instead of her. Juu, on the other hand, was on the other side of the room bandaging her ankle and tending to what little wounds she did have. When Juu started cleaning her self off I checked her ankle. It was very close to being broken but it was only sprained. Chichi on the other hand had scrapes everywhere on her, and that's excluding her ribs and neck. She had two broken ribs due to a hard blow that Goku had sent her way.

I sigh, taking the towel off Chi Chi's neck and placing it back into the bowl full of cold water. I hear a faint "splotch" as another wet towel was added to the small pile. Juu was cleaning her arms with the towels and cold water, and the small pile created from her and Chichi told us that there were serious injuries to be tended to. All the towels were bloody and wet, creating a small murky puddle around it. I purposely left my wounds in till last, tending to Chichi at the moment was more important. Reaching for the first aid kit I order Chichi to take of her shirt so I can bandage her middle up.

Even if it won't do much it'll lesson the pain a little, but she would still have to go to the hospital. Taking a long thin bandage out I wrap Chi Chi's middle tightly, but not too tight. Once I was finished she left the room, going to her temporary room. I pick up the mess left by Chichi and myself and add it to another pile. _'Now it's your turn Buruma,'_ I think solemnly. I slip my shirt off and walk over to the full-length mirror in the room. I can tell Juu's eyes are following me as I stare at my reflection. My front was covered in blood, so were my bra's. I didn't even want to look at my back in till Juu came over and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. She smiled at me, but it's only faint.

"I'll help you with your injuries. You wont be able to get to the ones you have on your back shoulder on your own." she gestures to my opposite shoulder which, for the first time, I noticed has a deep gash in it, "We'll talk to Chichi after we tend to your wounds," I nod and she slowly drags me over to one of the many chairs in the room.

Forty-five minutes later, Juu and I have finished tending to my wounds. Having a gash in your shoulder, wounds at the back and front of you, a nose that won't stop bleeding, a bruised side, and a fractured hand doesn't help much with the time. We both walk down one of the many halls in our home and suddenly we go off in different directions. I go up to the north wing of the house, which happens to be located on the top floor. When we brought Reikon Manor all the wings had already been sorted so it was easy to locate certain things (not to mention trying to add more rooms on top of that). The North Wing is located on the top floor (3rd) and it happens to belong to my self, The East Wing belongs to Chichi so she's on the second floor, the West Wing of the house belongs to Juu, she is also on the second floor but down the other end, while the South Wing in located on the bottom which includes the kitchen, library, etc. I purposely chose the North Wing as I like my privacy, and with all the gizmos and gadgets I have it will not annoy the others. 

I groan as I walked, more like hobbled, up the stairs finally on the top floor and I automatically turn left and walk straight down towards the window at the end of the corridor. I stop right in front and look down to the adjoining corridor on my left. I shake my head, habits die-hard. Crouching down quite painfully I lift up a loose piece of wallpaper that blended well with the wall colour (**AN:** Like there is a bit of wallpaper taped in the corner that is the same colour as the wall so it's not noticeable. I've done it my self to hide something I couldn't get off the wall when I was six ^_^) on the corner of the two corridors which revealed a small blue button. Pressing it a hidden door down the other corridor opened. Straightening up stiffly I walk into it to find everything still intact.

Different objects were strewn everywhere on a large table positioned on the far left of the room, behind it was a board with several objects taped or pinned to it, one of them I remember working on it with my father before all these vampires started getting out of hand. It was called a Dino-capsule and it was able to capsule practically anything. But my location was the door straight in front of me. Hobbling towards it I opened it to reveal a small room with a bed, drawers, a full-length mirror and everything else a normal room should have. Sighing, I walked over to the drawers and picked something loose to wear, I didn't feel like my wounds bleeding once again over my clothes.

Several minutes later I'm heading down to the West and East Wings of the Reikon Manor to find Juu and Chichi but I come to a halt as I hear rising voices coming from Chi Chi's end, the East wing. Slowly I started to walk towards the room they were in. I could see a door open, which I could tell that was Chi Chi's area, and Juu was in side. I caught glimpses of the argument.

"Just tell me what happened Chi"

"I don't want to. And it's none of your concern"

"We're worried about you. Having teeth scrapes against your neck isn't good Chi"

"I KNOW THEY AREN'T!!"

"Then tell me what happened!"

"NO!! I don't want to tell you. You don't see Buruma coming in here asking too, now do you?"

I stiffen as my name comes in to the argument, and I can tell that the only way to get Chichi to talk would be butting in this exact moment. I turned into the room to see Chichi in her workout uniform and Juu in some loose clothes as well. They were arguing and I could tell that it had been going on for quite a while as both faces were a shade of red or pink. I cleared my throat to catch their attention.

"If this argument is about your fight with Goku I would like to hear it," I said in a monotone voice and making sure I said Goku as Chichi had corrected me many times before. Chichi went pale as I said this and Juu lessened her muscles which had stiffened during their argument, "Please Chi," I tried to keep my voice as soft and caring as possible as I spoke to her, "We only want to know what happened then we wont ask you again," Chichi sighed and flopped down onto the blue mattresses that was all over the floor (**AN:** You know those ones you use for gymnastics and sparring? Those ones…) I couldn't help but break a small smile. Juu flopped down opposite Chichi and I sat down carefully near them both. We both waited patiently in till she wanted to start. 

***

Chichi 

I cursed my own stupidity falling so easily to tell them the truth about my fight with Goku. I sighed and crossed my arms as I sunk into a slouching position. Juu and Buruma were waiting for me to talk, so I guess I should start.

"My fight with Goku," I took a shaky breath and continued, "Was the most difficult I have ever done because he was a lot stronger and knew my weaknesses…"

"What!" Juu nearly yelled but Buruma had placed a hand on her arm to stop from doing so, "How did he know?" I looked down to my feet.

"I… I don't know, he just…he just knew," I sighed and continued, "When he threw me back into the club he came up and snarled at me…"

~**Flashback**~

I groaned as I picked myself up out of the rubble of what used to be a wall, everyone around me screamed and the music blared suddenly. The DJ had knocked the volume control upwards with the crash. I growled in annoyance but then _he_ came walking calmly up towards me. I stood carefully on shaky legs and looked at him. His eyes had a dark tone of blue and his teeth were bared, showing the sharp canine teeth that he had. He suddenly snarled at me.

"Your pathetic!" he spat and I looked at him in shock, "For what I've seen of you your a lot stronger than that," he chuckled at the confused expression upon my face. People ran from the bar screaming and I could see the vampire in front of me was getting annoyed. I got down into my fighting stance, and he chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk. You can't win you know. No one can win against us!" I felt my anger rising and I couldn't help but yell at him.

"WHAT!! And how would you know?" I screeched surprised to see his hands go straight over his ears. He growled as he took them away.

"Silly girl…"

"Don't call me a silly girl! At least I don't have a stupid name like Kakarott…" suddenly I was slammed up against the performing stage just narrowly missing the stripers, his arm stretched across my neck, cutting my air supply.

"Don't ever call me Kakarott!" he snarled and for once in my life I was afraid he would bite me, but he didn't, he let me go to fall on the ground. I looked up at him and he smirked, "My name is Goku," he said matter-o-factly, then he frowned, "and you are Chichi am I right?" My eyes widen 3 times more than their normal size. How did he know my name?

"H… how?" was all I could stammer. Goku smirked again.

"I've studied you," he crossed his arms over his chest still staring down at me, "I've seen all the vampires you've faced, seen you fight, seen you kill that girl two years ago who I had bit…" I gasped and he chuckled, "Yes I bit her, she begged me to, so I did. Her blood wasn't half bad but I've had better," he chuckled as I stood up clenching my fists.

"That girl was only 12 and there was no physical evidence that she was bitten," I said in an angry voice through clenched teeth but he only chuckled more.

"Ah yes, an asset that I highly doubt that ordinary vampires hadn't thought of. I bit her, yes, but I made sure that it healed before she went back to her family. After the wound was completely healed there was no way in telling if she had been bitten or not. I told her that she wont be a vampire unless she strikes a very happy memory, place or emotion then she would die without any reason. This is because, striking a very happy memory, place or emotion will trigger the," he paused, "lets just call it the poison shall we?? That poison would practically attack her major organs without her knowing, thus when they were attacked it was only inside, it still looked normal from outside. Then give her a couple of hours and she would be a vampire," I was looking at Goku in disbelief obviously he didn't want anyone to know he bit her. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and found my voice.

"But… but she was dead for over a day," I whispered not sure of what I was saying. Goku frowned and looked as if he was thinking, which in my opinion didn't suit him very well.

"Yes, well different times with different people," he shrugged and continued talking like nothing happened, "as I was saying… I've seen most of your killings, even your fathers…" again I interrupted.

"He is no father of mine," I spat which cause Goku to blink a couple of times. He nodded and continued, like I hadn't interrupted at all.

"…Death. I was surprised that you didn't greave over that but then again, you just said so you're self 'He is no father of mine'. Now as I was saying, Kuririn and Vegeta didn't like me watching you, studying you, they thought it was ludicrous that I was watching a vampire hunter until they actually came with me one time and found out why I was doing it," he smirked evilly and I backed away from him, but only to realize I could only back away an inch due to the stage. I cursed out loud and grabbed the stage from behind me and flipped myself over landing in a crouched position. I narrowed my eyes at Goku as he starred in astonishment at me.

"You stay away vampire," I spat as he lost his astonished expression and came to an amused one.

"You can't stop me," the next second I found the tip of his boot slamming me in my face, it felt like slow motion. My back kneeled over and I went flying through the curtain over the stage. I groaned but got my composure back and quickly got my stake out of my jacket. Doing a couple of flips to avoid him I landed back in the club, I didn't even notice the injury I had on my hand, there was a piece of wood sticking out. Thinking quickly I ran towards him and fell to the ground backwards doing a clean but efficient side sweep, Goku, not expecting his, fell over backwards but not in time as he pushed his hand out and shot his body in to the air to do a flip so he landed back on his feet. I growled and ran towards him again, my stake hidden this time. Jumping up I aimed a kick to Goku's head, but as expected he blocked it and smirked, I landed on the ground in a crouched position and took my stake back out of my jacket and jumped to aim it at his heart. I didn't even realize how good his eyesight was because the next minute my hand was twisted around causing me to drop the stake and I was hanging from his grip, wincing at the pain.

"Little wench," (**AN:** See I spelt it right this time lol) he threw me away from him and I landed on a table that, surprisingly, hadn't flipped over yet. I was going to jump out of the way but the next thing I knew he was in front of me with his hands gripping my thighs hard. I winched and looked at him in the eyes.

"Get your Fucking hands off me!" my anger getting to me as I growled at him. He smirked and took his hands away I quickly made a move but he pulled me back on to the table, "I said get you fucking hands o…" Looking at him I noticed that he was smirking, I looked down at my waist and found not his hands but a long furry brown tail wrapped tightly around my waist. I gulped and looked at him, his smirk broadened and he leant close so we were practically nose-to-nose.

"Now, to teach you a lesson _hunter!_" He snarled hunter out as he leant towards my neck, I stiffened as I could feel his breath upon my skin, icy cold breath, "and you shouldn't raise a stake to a vampire, especially since this one is rare," he chuckled again and continued, "now I'm going to make you a vampire to see how you'll handle it…" he trailed off and bent his head more into the groove of my neck, I could feel his teeth as he opened up his mouth to bite…

"Please, please don't…" I whimpered surprising Goku and myself at the same time. He chuckled though as he pressed himself more firmly on me. A sudden loud crash was heard from behind us…

"Why? I should really bite you; you know…" a sharp sensation suddenly found its way to my neck as the skin was broken. I whimpered and continued to murmur, don't please don't. But strangely enough I didn't feel my blood being drained nor did I feel Goku's presence on me. I opened my eyes, which I had closed when he tore my skin. I saw him, arms crossed over his chest and smirking down at me. I growled.

"What the fuck did you do?" I screeched which cause Goku to winch but he reframed from covering his ears.

"The good news is I nearly bit you, the bad news is I got distracted…" he growled but smirked as he lifted his fist up and punched me in the face. I groaned as I got out from the rubble that had been created before me. I saw a couple of meters away from me Buruma and the vampire named Vegeta. He was holding her by the neck, ready to snap it. My eyes widened as she coughed up blood. Forgetting all about Goku and ran towards Buruma and Vegeta and jumped into the air to do a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's head. He wasn't prepared as it hit him square on causing him to loose his grip on Buruma and forcing him to stumble a couple of feet. I landed crouched beside Buruma who was gasping for breath.

"You alright Buruma?" I hurriedly asked, she waved her hand as an okay sign, but I didn't believe her and stood up over her. I glared at Vegeta and the approaching Goku.

"Kakarott I thought I told you to take care of her!" Vegeta snarled at Goku, Goku grinned.

"I am…"

"Then do it now," and with that both vampires came charging at Buruma and myself. I had no time to react as Goku punched me square in my stomach and Vegeta slammed Buruma back into a table. Her painful scream could be heard as she landed near an object sticking out of the ground. Her shoulder was completely torn for what glimpse I got when I shakily stood. I heard Buruma moan and I looked at her worriedly, I lost my attention on Goku and he slammed me in my stomach again, as I kneeled over I reacted quickly and grabbed my 'cricket' gun (a VERY small gun) with one single silver bullet. I fired it at Goku but he moved out of the way just as Juu came crashing through another part in the wall. I gasped and yelled out to her.

"Juu!! Get Down!!" just as I said that Goku grabbed my head and slammed it on his knee. I cursed loudly as a sharp pain erected from my forehead just as he sideswiped his hand on my neck. I passed out, welcoming the black void of unconsciousness. 

~**End Flashback**~

I sighed and suddenly found a nice fancy to my feet. Buruma and Juu sat through it totally silent – not saying a word. It made me wonder why I even told them. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and I looked up to see Buruma kneeling in front of me, smiling. I frowned, _'What is she smiling at?'_ I frowned at the expression upon my friend's face. I think my confusion showed as Buruma squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Thank you Chi for telling us," she breathed heavily, "We now know what happened between you and that vampire…"

"Goku…" I couldn't help but correct, which caused Buruma to quirk an eyebrow.

"Uh… yes Goku. I just hope he didn't suck any of your blood," she smiled warmly at me and stood. She made a short note that she was going to bed and after Juu said her good nights to me she left as well, wondering why I didn't tell them the truth left me. The truth is being that Goku did only scrap his teeth along my neck but I left out the part that I felt his tongue upon my skin. A small but quiet sob escapes as the realization hits me. Without even meaning to he tasted my blood…

***

Goku/Kakarott 

I lay there, starring at the ceiling of my room in the East Wing of the Shinin Manor. It had been nearly three hours since that fight with the vampire hunters at Club Tai, and I couldn't help but wonder why I didn't tell Vegeta or Kuririn the truth. After coming back from the club I went straight to the East Wing, which, I should of thought before I did so, because it caused Vegeta and Kuririn to get suspicious. They came up together and automatically blurted the questions that formed in their minds.

"What's wrong Goku?"

"Don't tell me your tired – after that pitiful fight,"

"You usually go to the kitchen,"

"You didn't lie to us earlier saying that you didn't taste her blood did you?"

"I hope not Goku…"

"If you had I'll kill you myself…"

I lost my temper at them for saying such things.

"I didn't fucking lie!!" I spat towering over both vampires, "I'm just tired! Is it a crime to be tired?"

Vegeta snarled at me and Kuririn looked at me in shock and walked out of my room. After that scene I had stayed in here to avoid them. I could sense Vegeta training and Kuririn in his personal library. I don't know what made me lie to them, but I did. When I tasted her blood in my mouth I automatically didn't show it, I just lied. And now I have a hunter's blood in my system. I growled and sat up in my bed and starred out the window. It was pitch black out side, no clouds in the sky only stars. I got up and walked through an archway into my small personal library and I walked over to a section full of books on Vampires and who and what hunts them.  Vegeta thought it was an idea to have a copy of books like this in our library, studying how vampire hunters hunted was a good way to stay a couple of steps in front of them.

Unlike other vampire species, ours is the most thought of. Others don't see how some of us can study vampire hunters and still live, and yet we are still rare. You would think that since most of us study hunters that we would be the most populated, but in truth we don't breed well. More males are born each year than females. 1 in 10 births is a female making breeding practically impossible to accomplish. As Vegeta kindly keeps reminding us, we will die before we breed with another species, human and vampire a like. We should keep our breed in our species; if there are no females then we will continue living in till one does come along. Vegeta never answers my question to that 'What if one never comes along?' Sometimes I think he tries to convince himself that we wont be the last, there will be another generation and we'll make sure of that. But I can't see that happening. There are only a few rare type vampire clans left, and they only consist of no more than five vampires; which makes our number very low.

As I think through these thoughts my eyes rest on a book labeled, _"Inbreeding with other Species"_ I grab it. I disregarded this book earlier as complete nonsense but now since I have tasted human blood I must pick it up and read it. I open the stiff book, making dust fly about in its disturbance. Scanning thought the contents page I see a section labeled _humans_. I continue in till I get to that section. A short paragraph is written in the old tongue, which very few understand, lucky I'm one of those few (including Vegeta and Kuririn) and a picture is beside it showing a human inbreeding result. The children look normal enough apart from the skin colour, hair and possibly eye. But I don't bother studying it I read the paragraph instead.

Very few vampires have bred with the Reikon (human) breed and been able to live to tell the story, for a  
one-side bond develops, and the vampire becomes ill, and eventually fades away. Humans had evolved to fear the vampire.  
  
Myths and stories instilled fear deep within their hearts. Even the gentle natured Yasui were greatly feared, which can make breeding difficult when there is none willing. The common breed, the one known in stories, has had the most breeding experiences with humans. The spawn of this breeding will not be effect by the state of either of its "parents". The only effects that are abnormal would be the either hate or have cravings of raw foods and blood, creating a carnivorous or vegetarian hybrid. Although on average the child has the love of all foods and is a perfect mix of both. The rarest breed of vampire, that few know of, The Kigenso, rare for their refusal to breed with any other than their own. They are the strongest, and most intelligent, having all of the better qualities of all the breeds. For that is what their survival has depended on. 

I stopped reading as it dawned on me that how rare we actually are. I sigh as I close the book and place it back on the shelf. Stretching my sore joints I walk to another area of the small library, which happened to be a small desk with files and papers strewn across the dusty surface. I picked up a thin file and out slid some photographs. I picked one up; it was a picture of that vampire hunter Chichi. Absent mind I stroked my thumb over her face, realizing what I was doing I dropped the photograph and tumbled backwards falling over a dustbin and onto the carpet. A sat there stunned as to my actions. _'That bit of blood I tasted… surely… surely that can't mean that were bonding?' _ I snorted. It was a ridiculous thought. I have sucked the blood of many humans, and I haven't bonded to any of them… but then again… they aren't alive either. I growl, my patience getting the best of me.

Standing up, I stalk over to the main door out of my quarters and turn down the corridor, heading to a flight a stairs. I climb them slowly so it'll give me enough time to brood over my question. Before I know it I'm standing in front of Vegeta's door… I stiffen. He's training, and he doesn't like being interrupted while training… but this is important. I raise my hand slowly to knock but before my hand reaches the door, it is pulled open. I blinked as no one was on the other side but then I saw Vegeta standing by his sofa with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Kakarott?" He snarls, and I can't help but wince.

"I… you know maybe this isn't a good time. Sorry I disturbed you, so I wont disturb you again…"

"Shut up Kakarott and get your arse planted on the couch," I did as Vegeta told me and sat down. I sat there, starring down at the carpet wringing my hands together in an effort to keep calm. Vegeta noticed this immediately and took the seat opposite me.

"The hardest thing to say can't be that difficult, so just tell me already! Or do I need to find out for myself?" The question wasn't a threat. Though it sounded like one, it wasn't. In Vegeta's tone you could tell that he wanted to know, though he concealed it well. I sighed and sat back.

"I just read a verse in uh … a book in my library …" I paused to let Vegeta snort in disbelief … to him, the day I start reading is when he breeds with a Human! "And it said that we, The Kigenso, don't breed with 'others' …"

"And how many times have I kindly reminded you and cue ball of it?" snarled Vegeta, I sighed again.

"That was not what I was getting at, …" he snorted again, "what I was getting at it that not many females are born into The Kigenso clans and so I was wandering why we don't breed with others? Vampire and human alike?" I watched Vegeta for a while; an emotion flickered slightly before I could work out what it was. I had a nasty suspicion that it was anger. Suddenly he stood and walked over to the window. I looked at him in slight confusion. His silhouette stood there, the moons light reflecting of his face. It was then I noticed that his eyes were tired and weary. 'Training did not cause this,' I thought as Vegeta stood there looking outside. He sighed.

"I …" he paused, I could tell he was fighting over what to say, the red hue in his eyes were lost and had returned to their original colour, deep onyx. I knew then, that Vegeta had been thinking about the same question, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Just say what you have to say Vegeta, nothing is impossible to say," I said softly, Vegeta's silhouette stiffened slightly but relaxed a little – though not too greatly.

"I only say what I have to say because of our kind … my people …" Vegeta sighed and I saw his face retort into a scowl, "Father always said that breeding with other species was a sign of weakness. That when the 'spawn' is born they will be weak … weaker than the common vampire, more 'gentle' and 'soft loving' as the Yasui, and as stupid as the Manuke. Father told me this, and he told me to protect our people I must abide by those …"

"But what is there to follow?" I yelled shock evident on both our faces before Vegeta's took the scowl back up.

"You should read the so called 'rule book' Kakarott," he snorted, "A book written by my father telling vampires of every kind that breeding with other species is a weakness," he paused and I couldn't help but fell privileged that Vegeta was telling me this, he usually isn't an open person, "My father, the King of the Kigenso's, said breeding with other species is a weakness, when he himself went intimate with one, even though the course of action practically killed the woman. Even if that isn't breeding, he still said that going intimate with another is also a sign of weakness," Vegeta snorted in disgust, "that, Kakarott, is why we don't breed with other species."

I sat there dumbfounded as to what to make of all of this, Vegeta still stood by the window starring out. Not able to come but with a question I stood and headed towards the door only to be stopped by Vegeta's voice. "Do not let anyone know of our discussion Kakarott," he said and I turned back towards him, standing in the frame of the door.

"You are not your father Vegeta, you are his son, the prince. You make your own rules; don't follow your fathers … you always said that you'd never follow in your fathers' footsteps, saying that we should never breed with others is doing exactly that," I stopped seeing another emotion flicker from Vegeta, "Make your own path Vegeta. Don't do what your father has done and let the Kigenso's die out," sighing I turned around and closed the door. Stopping I rubbed my eyes, my tiredness catching up to me. I heard Vegeta's voice then and I faced and closed door in surprise. I couldn't help but smile, and I started walking towards my room.

What Vegeta had said when I was gone astonished me … something that Vegeta would never say face to face. He said, "I try Kakarott, but it is hard when my father spies, starring daggers into my back. I do promise though … that I will try … that I will not let the Kigenso's die out."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** I would of written more but considering I forced my self to write even with writers block kind of gave me a splitting head-ache ^__^ anyway tell me what you all think about it, and if I have made anyone confused or such let me know. Please R & R otherwise and dancing bananas will come after you!!

**Translations:**

Reikon – Soul   
Shinin – Dead person/people  
Yasui – Peaceful  
Kigenso – Rare element  
Manuke - Stupidity


End file.
